


Pet Names

by viceversa



Series: One Word [16]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Mulder tries out a few new nicknames, in bed, with Scully. She's not amused.





	Pet Names

Mulder lay panting next to Scully. Third time this week, seventh time total. He was still in awe.

“Scully, that was…” he trailed off.

“Yeah. Yeah it was.” Scully replied.

Mulder had a sudden thought. “Is it weird that I call you Scully while we, you know? Would you prefer Dana?”

Scully rolled onto her elbow to get a better look at him. “I hadn’t really thought about it. I mean, you don’t want me calling you F—”

“No! No I don’t. If I could change my name to Mulder Mulder I would. Or just Mulder. Like Elvis. Or Cher.”

Scully flopped back onto her back, realizing this conversation was going nowhere fast.

“Scully is fine. It’s what you’ve always called me.” There. Conversation over. In truth, she didn’t really care what she was called, as long as she was with him, but she had a feeling that would be the wrong thing to say.

Mulder huffed, thinking the same, but a corner of his mind began a plan. Scully is Scully, but Scully meant more than just Scully, he thought. Scully meant everything. And maybe that meant Scully didn’t just have to be Scully.

Experimenting was necessary. And fun.

-

“Oh, god yes, Mulder. Don’t stop, don’t stop, right there” Scully moaned beneath him.

Mulder kept thrusting evenly, finally in that sweet spot for both of them. He groaned, barely cognizant, but aware enough to enact his new idea.

“God, you’re so tight. Oh, Buttercup, fuck yeah.”

A minute later, sated, but confused. “Mulder, did you call me—?”

“Buttercup? Yeah.”

“Don’t.”

Mulder nodded, and was soon fast asleep, but not before he mentally crossed that one off the list.

-

“Scully, yes, you’re so sexy riding me like that,” Mulder grunted.

 Scully moaned above him, adjusting the angle slightly as they both gasped.

“Fuck!” Mulder moved his hands up and grasped her hips, grinding upward. “Oh, you’re my Love Muffin, yesyesyes.”

Scully lurched forward, partly out of sensation but mainly so she could smack him on the side of the head. 

“Shut up, Mulder,” she gasped.

“Gladly.”

-

“Georgia Peach? Button? Sugar Pie? Sweetheart? Kitten?”

“What? No! Where do you even get these, Mulder? Have you been reading trashy romance novels behind my back?”

“I’ll never tell,” he snuggled closer behind her on his couch.

They were two hours in to a  _Twilight Zone_  marathon and Scully had finally asked him about his names. She’d suffered through a handful of options, usually mid-sex, and it was time for them to end.

“Seriously, though. You don’t need to have a pet name for me, Mulder.”

“I,” Mulder huffed, frustrated at his lack of communication skills. “I really just thought it’d be nice? I don’t know. We’ve been Mulder and Scully for years. It seems like it should change. Just like us. Not a replacement, but to, uh, signify something different. Something more.”

Scully smiled, relaxing and touched at his goal, and decided not to be as annoyed in the future. Unless they got really bad.

“That’s sweet,” she supplied after a few minutes. “Poopyhead.”

Mulder tightened his hands around her. “Honey Bear,” he retaliated playfully.

Scully hummed. This one hit a little differently. She almost didn’t say anything, but wanted to be honest in fairness to his previous openness.

“I like that one.”

“What, Honey Bear?”

“No, no, just. Honey.”

“Honey.” Mulder contemplated. “Hi Honey, I’m home.” He tried it out.

“Sure, Mulder.” Scully leaned back and kissed him quickly. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon on tumblr for the prompt!


End file.
